Shadow in the Darkness
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Jounouchi is now a vampire that is being allured to the scent of Kaiba's blood. What would happen when he finally decides to act on his desires? Will Kaiba be the victim or a willing partner? Yaoi MaleXMale other warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Okay for starters I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters even though I wish I did.

This is a oneshot that got stuck in my head while I was writing a different story. I've been working on a story for several months now and suddenly one morning instead of working on that story I wrote this in two hours flat! I was impressed with myself. I hope you like this. It's a little different from what I wrote before.

Warnings: Language (Swearing and vulgar), Blood play (It is a vampire story LOL) and defiantly yaoi (MaleXMale) if you don't like it please don't read this. Thank you!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

There he sat again night after night in that large elaborate office without a care in the world. Confidence oozed through his blood, calling to me in every shape and form. All I wanted was a taste, a small sample of that deliciously smelling blood. Who would have guessed that the man I despised the most would have the most alluring blood I've ever smelt in my short vampiric life? I wanted it. I slid my hand along the tinted glass just to the left of him. If he turned his head away from his obvious workload he could see me. I knew this, but it was thrilling enough to stay exposed for him to see. Who would have thought that sleeping in a park with no place to go will summon a vampire? I would have never thought such a thing but it matters not anymore. The only thing I desire is to sink my teeth into that pearl skin of Kaiba's, tasting that wine he calls blood. Twenty five years that blood has existed in his body. Twenty five years no vampire has ever noticed that smell. I become one and the next day all I smell is his blood. Now all vampires want the same thing I crave. They can't have him. I rub my hand over my hardening cock. Oh yes, I want him.

Shifting my gaze away from him just as another existence became more than Kaiba and myself. I bared my fangs and hissed, making my eyes flash golden at the new vampire that floated several floors below me. I placed my hand on the glass again and hissed. No one was going to have what I claimed. The other vampire snorted and took off into the dark sky. Kaiba will be mine whether he was a willing victim or not. There was no time left. I must take him before any other vampire did. Closing my eyes, I merge my shape with that of the window and melted through it. My solidified formed landed on the floor, and I opened my eyes only to see the arrogant CEO pointing a gun at me. His emotionless mask still held firm. "Jounouchi," he barked. "What are you doing here?"

I ran my fingers through my darken blond hair and licked my lips. "Laying claim to what is mine."

"Excuse me? I don't see anything in this building that could ever be yours. Leave now. I have no time for games."

I chuckled. Conveniently he didn't ask how I got in his office. Perhaps he has excepted his past life as a priest and could sense a difference with my presence. Yugi would love that information. If only I still talked to my once best friend. He was not able to accept my transformation and feared for his own life even though I told him countless times that his blood wasn't desirable. Kaiba kept the gun still pointed at me, never once loosing his resolve. That confidence flowed even stronger. He was sure he could kill me. That thought delighted me. "That gun is useless. Haven't you sensed it yet. I'm not the same second rate duelist you thought I was. In fact, why not show you exactly what I mean?"

Before he could blink, I was across the room with him pinned against the wall by his neck and the gun flung forgotten on the ground. I could smell the fear that he desperately tried to hide and something more. My grin plastered across my face. Did he desire someone to dominate him? Was this turning him on? My body screaming with yearning. I was simply going to drink his blood and lay claim to him so no other vampire could have him, but his erotic smell was blinding my senses.

I released the clawed grip I had on his neck, watching small beads of blood running down his neck. He gasped and coughed, raking his body with shivers and spasms. I licked the blood that reached his collarbone. My eyes glowed and my mind seemed lost. I had to keep control. Just the pinch of his blood awakened the beast inside of me. My lust and the smell of his desire threw me from my senses. I used my free hand and grabbed his cock through the pants. He was semi-hard. I licked my lips. "If you wish to play, we cannot do it here." Before he had a chance to answer, I had his taller, thinner frame trapped under my right arm. I blasted through the window, leaving it nothing but dust. I had to take him someplace no one would interrupt us. Someplace that I could play for hours with my new prey.

I floated through most of the cold night air and jumped from rooftop to rooftop with accelerated speed. There wasn't much time left before sunrise, and I wanted to fuck this willing victim at least and drink his blood before sleeping for the day. I landed quickly at my destination, dragging my feet to a stop and kicking up parts of the roof of the abandoned placed I once called home. The term most appropriate should be the place where the end of my life began. No one had lived here since I killed my father the same night I became a vampire. No human bothers to maintain the now ghost house. I flipped my body into the broken second floor window. My room appeared the same as I left it except there was a cloud of dust over all my furniture. I threw Kaiba on top of the bed. He coughed from the cloud of dust that formed around him.

"My security will be here before you know it."

"Aww, is the little CEO scared of someone so insignificant that you just wipe him away like a speck of dirt?"

"I don't fear you. Even if you found someone to give you the technology to fly and move quickly."

I snorted. "Still denying what you see in front of you." I moved over to the bed, placing one knee on it and leaning over him as he tried to melt into the mattress. "Have you not noticed what you're missing?" Kaiba shifted away from me and glanced down at the sleeves of his shirt. The cufflinks were torn and missing. "It's hard for your security to find you when they are still in your office. Your trench coat that you always wear is back at the office as well. You forgot you left it there. Such a shame, Kaiba, no one is coming to save you, and you don't have the strength to save yourself."

"What is it that you want?"

"I told you. I want to claim what is mine."

"I am not your property."

"You have no choice. You will become mine or belong to one of the other countless vampires out there that have noticed your presence. I assure you that none of them are as patient and nice as I am. They would have already fucked you, drank from you, tortured you and would have done it right there in your office not caring what position your staff, or worse, your little brother would have found you in. You should be grateful that I've controlled myself enough to move you away from prying eyes." My eyes glowed in the night and I could clearly see everything around me. His slight tremble and hitched breath. "How long, Kaiba? How long have you wished for someone to dominate you like this?"

Kaiba growled and swung his fist at me. I shifted slightly back, watching the fist miss me by a few inches. I grabbed both of his wrists and slammed them to the mattress above his head. "Release me."

I shook my head. "Why would I do that? You clearly want me to tie you up and fuck you. I can feel it and see it through your pants. Are you going to be honest with me, or do I have to force you into submission?" Kaiba tried to pull his wrists from my grip. I hissed my warning at him and grabbed his necktie. Quickly untying it from around his neck, I circled it around his wrists, tying them together before using what was left to secure him to one of the bars on the headrest. "I guess I have to force you."

I extended my claws and tore his shirt into shreds, placing angry red welts all over his chest and arms. He glared up at me but remained silent. I knew he wanted this, but for how long? How long did he desire pain and pleasure like what I was giving him? Was it just the pleasure he craved or was it me? He hissed as one of my claws dug slightly deeper directly beside his erect nipple. He will be fun to play with. I licked the blood that start to simmer to the surface before twirling my tongue around his nipple. I bit slightly down on it and sucked the small object into my mouth. He gasped and arched his back. Even though his pleasurable sounds remained quiet his body screamed to be taken. I released his nipple and slid my hand further down until my now clawless fingers circled his navel. "All in good time, Kaiba. But, first, I must claim you as mine so no other vampire may have you." Even though I showed him nothing of my fears, I remained afraid that some other vampire would hurt him. That is something I would never wish upon anyone, not even my worst enemy.

I pulled his pants down, taking his boxers, socks and shoes off all at once. He now laid beautifully naked before me. His porcelain skin glowed in the moonlight creeping through the broken window. I glanced down at his weeping cock. It wanted to play. I know it did. I looked up, noticing the rose color now on Kaiba's cheeks. He wanted this. I know he did. He had ever chance to fight and struggle, but he never bothered. He could have summoned his security at any time in the office, but he didn't. My frustration grew. If I would have know he wanted this, I would have claimed him months ago.

I parted his legs. He didn't resist, in fact, he moved them further for me. I ran my fingers from his foot up his leg, twirling them gently along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. "Do you want to be mine?" I asked. Even though I despised this man in my human life, I still had my pride. I wished not to hurt him as I had been hurt before. No one should have be taken against their will.

"Yes," he hissed.

His answer was like a thousand of my fantasies coming true. I leaned down and licked his pulsating cock. "Do you want this?"

"Yes."

"Do you know exactly what I mean?"

"Damnit, Jounouchi! Are you going to fuck me or marry me?"

"I prefer both."

Kaiba stared at me before snorting. "Selfish aren't you."

"Not nearly as selfish as you. This will hurt. Once my scent is mixed with yours, no vampire can drink from you or fuck you. They won't be able to harm you, but some may try to kidnap you to get to me. Your blood is like a narcotic. Everyone is after it, but I was the first to notice it. If I were to die, some other vampire can claim you. I don't want that happening."

"I can protect you."

"What?"

"I said, I can protect you. I know that's what you're are trying to do for me, but I'm not some princess that needs a prince to save her. Marriage is sharing. If you want to marry me, then we both protect each other. Now, stop teasing me and get on with it."

I chuckled and slid my body so I was lying directly in-between his legs. I placed a kissed on his inner thigh before sinking my teeth into the vein there. He gasped and bit his lip. I could smell the blood from that. His entire body trembled, but I knew it wasn't from pleasure. I knew the pain from when the vampire that changed me first claimed me. I placed my hand over Kaiba's fast beating heart, willing it to slow down. "Stay with me," I mentally said as I continued to pull the blood from his body and allowed my own scent to enter it. Finally, I started to smell my own scent coming from his perspiration. I stopped and licked the small marks. His breathing continued to come in small pants. I could see water collecting at the side of his eyes. His once erect cock was gone. I felt his pain and suffering. He was trying to hide it. I released his hands and pulled him gently into my own arms. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I know it hurt. I won't ever do that again. You now have my scent."

His body continued to tremble, but I could feel his heart returning to normal. I glanced out the window. I could feel the sun slowly creeping its way into our world. We only had an hour left. Even though I desired to give him all the pleasure he craved, I didn't want to scare him or force him into anything. The least I could do is stay with him until sunrise and comfort him. The worst was over.

After a few minutes his body stopped trembling, and he moved until he sat in my lap. He stared into my eyes. I breathed in his scent. How was that possible? He should have been unwilling to continue. I remembered not wanting the touch of my master, but he continued anyway. He claimed me, fucked me and changed me all in one night. I could never do that to someone. The pain was tremendous and still plagued my mind. I shook my head. "It may be too painful for you."

"When did I have give you the suggestion that I was a wimp. I told you to fuck me. You said that it was over with the pain. What pleasure could you give me?"

His bare erection slid against my clothed cock. The scent of his lust was overwhelming. I couldn't stop myself. I threw him back down on the bed, pinning him to the mattress. I twirled my tongue along his neck before sinking my teeth into the artery there. He gasped and arched his back. Blood pooled into my mouth and I hungrily drank. He moaned and gripped the back of my shirt. I licked the wound and broke apart, unable to wait. I threw my clothes off and slid my body directly on top of his. I grinded our hips together, smearing our precum all over our cocks.

I flipped him over quickly like an animal in heat. I pulled his hips to me, forcing him on his knees. Sliding my tongue greedily into his hole, I didn't give him time to think. He moaned and pushed himself onto his hands. He shifted his body back and forth with the thrusting of my tongue. I knew what he wanted. I needed it too. I slicked his entrance with my spit using both my tongue and my fingers to stretch his very tight, very hot virgin hole. He fisted his hands and leaned his head down against the mattress. I knew he was feeling the pleasure and slight pain at the same time. I brushed my fingers against his prostate and he cried out. "Fuck, Jounouchi. Hurry."

I smirked and pushed my throbbing cock inside of him. I pulled him until he sat in my lap with my cock fully inside of him. His sweaty back leaned against my chest and his alluring neck was tilted for me to bite. My fangs dug into his neck, sucking more blood from him. I knew if I didn't stop soon, his life would be in danger. Only taking enough blood to make his cock throb more, I placed my lips beside his ear. "You better hold onto your senses. I guaranteed you've never been fucked properly until you've been fucked by a vampire."

I gripped his hips, making sure to keep them in the shape of my fingers inside of my claws and lifted his entire body off my cock before slamming back into him. He screamed and moved his hands to grip my arms. The speed and strength that I thrust into him was enough to cause sweat to drip off both of our bodies. He was so tight and hot. I groaned and never wanted to pull my cock out of his body. "Jounouchi," he panted, "So close."

I pulled him completely off me and slammed his back against the mattress. I wrapped my hand around his cock and squeezed it. "No," I growled. "You'll cum when I say so. You're my bitch now." I grabbed his one leg and threw it over my shoulder before slamming back inside of him. He screamed. I continued the fast pace, still holding onto his cock. He wasn't going to cum before I was ready. I wanted him to continue to thrust with me, not lie there spent while I finished.

"Jounouchi, please," he begged. I knew he couldn't hold out for much longer.

Finally, I could feel myself nearing my peak. I released his cock and gripped his hips again. He lasted only a few more thrusts before he released his large load all over both of us, screaming my name. His body put my cock into a vice-like grip, pushing me over the edge. I released inside of him, continuing to thrust until his body milked everything out of me.

I pulled out of him, placing my hand over his heart again. His breath came in fast gasps and his skin felt like a flame. But, he still opened his beautiful cerulean eyes. He placed his hand over mine. "I'm okay," he whispered between breaths.

I smiled softly at him. He figured out the reason for my hand. I pulled him into my lap and wrapped my arms around him. He took a few deep calming breaths until his breathing was back to normal. He leaned his head against my chest and closed his eyes. "You know my security would have noticed the broken window and my cufflinks by now. You can't take me back to the office with just my pants on without them noticing that something was wrong."

I snorted. "With that large intelligent mind of yours, you can't think of some excuse to give them. However, I can only take you one place before sunrise. If I take you home, I can sleep there."

"Oh sure, leave me to clean up your mess."

"Don't I always."

"As if I want to."

I smiled and placed him back down on the bed. "Seriously, we need to get you at least back to the mansion. If the sun rises before I get you somewhere then wherever we are we stop until nightfall."

Kaiba grunted and leaned down for his pants. He hissed from the obvious soreness in his back. I glanced back but he just waved his hand in the air. "I told you I'm okay. Just a little sore. I haven't had sex with anyone in several years."

Once he had his pants on, I gently picked him up and cradled him in my arms. "I know, I know you're not a princess," I said, answering his glare. "We have to move quickly and I'm going to fly most of the way. My suggestion after you get your security under control is a warm bath and a long day of rest."

"Where will you be?"

"An area in your mansion that's cold and has no light."

"The wine cellar. I'll keep everyone out of there."

"I knew you would." I leaped out of the window and moved my way through the waking city to his mansion. I landed on his roof and moved my way to the window of his bedroom. His scent was all over the window. I placed his feet gently down on the floor and glanced back out the window. "I need to go. See you tonight, Kaiba."

Kaiba grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. His lips brushed against mine. He deepened the kiss for a few seconds before breaking. "Now we are married."

I smiled sheepishly. "I guess we are now." I shifted my form and melted through the floors until I found the wine cellar. I knew I had to ask him that important question of how long he wanted me before I took him, but that would have to wait until nightfall. I curled myself into the corner and fell asleep, not knowing what Kaiba was going to do about his sudden disappearance. It didn't matter to me. All I wanted was sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope everything was fun to read. I may somewhere down the line write a sequel to this oneshot and make it longer than just one chapter, but first I need to finish the story I'm working on first. Now that I got this story out of my head I can continue and hopefully get it ready soon for uploading. Until than thank you for reading this story and please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank you for all your kind reviews when this was just a oneshot. I did go back and fix a few errors, but I did not change anything else. This isn't going to be a short story. I'm just adding a few more chapters to make it longer. I hope you enjoy it. The warnings are still the same, and I might add more as the story gets longer. Anyway onward to the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two

I awoke the next morning, feeling extremely satisfied and slightly sore even though I slept soundlessly for the first time since I was bitten. I stretched, popping and cracking my joints as I moved. I smirked, wondering if Kaiba was sore from the night before. Thinking of the sexy CEO awakened the demon inside of me. All I could think about was fucking that tight hole of his. I took a deep breath, smelling the dampness of the cellar. I stopped suddenly and sniffed again. Something smelt wrong. I closed my eyes and tried to sense everything around me. My eyes shot open. Kaiba!

I floated and merged through the floorboards and walls until I reached Kaiba's room. I stopped immediately hearing him heaving from the bathroom. It took a few seconds for me to regain my thoughts and I ran into the bathroom. The smell that slaughtered my senses caused me to recoil. Everything inside of me screamed to get away from the obvious sick man. I willed my body to move and knelt behind him. I pulled his trembling form into my arms, feeling him tense for a moment before relaxing as best as he could. His body felt hot from the fever and sweat glistened on his skin. A small groan came from his lips as he lunged forward to vomit again. I turned my head away. The smell and the noise were upsetting me. I was sure if I still had food in my stomach I would be heaving right beside him.

After a long hour of holding him in-between him vomiting, he finally stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief at getting away from the disgusting bathroom. I gathered his weak, pale form into my arms and walked him back to his bed. After gently setting him down and tucking him in, I ran back to the bathroom and sprayed an air freshener. I slammed the door shut afterwards to keep the smell from entering into the bedroom. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on Kaiba's needs if I had to smell that stench.

I ran back to the bed and snaked my hands underneath the blankets to squeeze his hand. I've never seen Kaiba looking like shit. I couldn't help but think it was my fault. He didn't taste or smell sick yesterday. He finally responded and squeezed my hand. He licked his lips and tilted his head towards me. "I'm okay," he whispered with a dry, crackly voice.

"When did this start?"

Kaiba groaned. "A half hour ago."

I frowned at the heat coming from his body. My master didn't give me a chance to go through any of these symptoms before changing me. Then, he left before I finished changing. I learned most of it on instinct. Kaiba squeezed my hand drawing my attention back to him. "It's just the stomach flu."

"How would you know that? I've never done this before."

The soft chuckle that vibrated from him melted my worries. "I've been sick before. Everywhere you bit is completely healed. This will pass."

I huffed and released his hand. "You don't know if I did something to make you like this."

He coughed and rolled onto his side facing me. "If you're feeling guilty, go downstairs and get me crackers and water."

"After what I saw coming up, how could you think of eating?"

"It'll settle the stomach a little. Please?"

I blinked. Kaiba was truly sick if he was begging. "Okay." I walked over to the desk and picked the waste bin up. I set it beside the bed. "Don't get out of bed. Is your brother around here somewhere?"

Kaiba shook his head. "He's at a friend's house until Monday. We're alone. Just don't go outside or the security will see you."

I thought of asking him how he explained the broken window and his disappearance from last night, but he seemed too tired. I faded through the floors again until I reached the kitchen. I should know how to cure an upset stomach. I've had plenty of them while I was human. I moved about the large room, looking for all the items. Finally, after several minutes, I had collected a box of crackers, water and a can of ginger ale. I felt oddly pleased with myself as I made my way back to the bedroom.

I stopped my voice before I could say anything. My lover was beautiful even while sick. His breathing was slightly staggered and sweat still glistened on his forehead. But, the peaceful expression on his face while he slumbered caused me to reconsider waking him. I set the items down on the bedside table. That night I planned on doing nothing else but watching over him. I will protect him from not only large enemies but from microscopic ones.

I spent most of that night sitting in a chair near Kaiba's bed. I would tuck him in tighter when he shivered and pushed back the blankets away from his feet when his face flushed and glistened with sweat. Dawn slowly crept over the horizon, but Kaiba still remained in his uncomfortable sleep. I sighed seeing the first golden rays of the new morning. I didn't want to leave him and I couldn't stay in that room.

I grunted as my internal instincts urged me to hide from the sunlight I used to love. I glanced towards the bathroom and made my way over to it. I opened the door, bracing myself for the horrible smell that didn't come. Relieved that the air freshener did its job, I moved into the room. After making sure no light could touch me. I curled up inside the bathtub, knowing that the light would never reach me. I sighed, enjoying the smells coming from the shampoo and body wash bottles. It smelt deliciously like Kaiba. I closed my eyes finally content that I found a dark area that also kept me close to my lover. If he vomited again, I was sure to hear and smell it.

I don't know how long I slept before I was cruelly awoken by a loud gasp. I cracked one of my eyes opened and stared at Kaiba's pale face. "I thought you needed someplace cold and dark."

I grunted and rolled over, facing him. "I could make due with this."

"Why?"

"I need to protect you."

Kaiba snickered. "From what? My security watches the mansion twenty four seven."

"They couldn't protect you last night"

"Of course not. No one can protect someone from the stomach flu."

"I could."

He rolled his eyes and walked over to the sink. "Unless you know who gave it to me and could prevent it, I highly doubt you could."

"Then I won't let anyone touch you."

My lover's soft chuckle echoed though the room like a soft lullaby. "People need to touch me. It won't be good business if I didn't shake hands with people. Plus I like to be able to hug Mokuba."

I groan, trying to control my protective instincts. "Fine. People can touch you, but no one is allowed to do what I do to you." A chill ran down Kaiba's body and he licked his lips. If I wasn't exhausted, I would pound his ass into that sink behind him and then once more over the tub. I felt my body starting to rise, but I willed it only to roll over with my back to him. "I suggest you take today off from work to rest. I'm defiantly pounding you into the mattress tonight."

I smelt his arousal and bit my lip. The smell gradually went away with his footsteps. I smiled and closed my eyes. I couldn't wait to thrust my dick into his tight ass again. I fell quickly back into a relaxed state, hearing my lover's deep voice coming from the other room. The words were muffled, but he must have been talking to his secretary. I sighed and fell into a deep sleep. At least this would help him fully heal instead of him pushing his body. The last noise I heard was him climbing into bed. Tonight would be a great night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope that was just as good as the first chapter. Thank you for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the kind reviews. I thought of waiting a little longer to update this but it was ready and I figured everyone wouldn't mind if I updated it.

Warning: Violence and yaoi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three

The night started just like the others previously. I stretched my sore muscles and stepped out of the bathtub. I took a deep breath and smiled. Kaiba was asleep. I could hear his soft snores coming from the other room. Moving quickly as my horny body demanded, I opened the bathroom door and stopped just to stare at the CEO. He looked much different, peaceful even. At first I didn't want to disturb his sleep, but the growing urge and hunger pushed my body further.

I pushed the blanket off him and slid my body along his body. His heated flesh warmed my cold body. I slid my hands under his shirt and rubbed his nipples. I wanted to fuck him so badly that I could barely contain myself. He let a small moan escape his lips as his mind struggled to wake from his deep sleep. I tugged his shirt off and used it to tie his hands together and against his headboard. His eyes blinked slowly as he tried to comprehend what was going on. Before he could object, I had him completely naked.

I slid my hand up his leg and cupped his cock. He licked his lips and moaned. He tried to move his arms, and I watched fear spike through his eyes before lust took over. Now he was getting into it. I took him completely in my mouth. He gasped and pulled on the restraints. I enjoyed watching him struggle to not only free himself but to control his animalistic urges. "Let go," I said, licking the tip of his cock. "Let the monster free. Enjoy the ride and let yourself go."

He struggled with himself before his body took over. His hips rocked with my bobbing head. I could feel his cock throbbing in my mouth. When he was close I pulled off him. "What are you doing?" he growled, glaring at me.

I smiled and spread his legs. "Giving you exactly what you want without excluding me." Sticking my fingers into his mouth before he could respond, he licked and sucked my fingers. I slid down and twirled my tongue around his quivering hole. I pulled my fingers out of his mouth and slid one finger in. He grunted and closed his alluring blue eyes. I made a mental note to get lubricate later. Saliva wasn't the best.

I gently stretched him, finding it easier than the first time. He gasped and his body lifted off the mattress. I smirked and rubbed his prostrate again. He turned into gelatin in my hands. Once he was ready, I pulled his arms free. He instantly wrapped them around my neck and his legs around my waist. I thrust into him quickly. He gasped and tightened his hold. I leaned down and sank my teeth into his neck while I waited for him to adjust. I drank heavily from him. His body relaxed faster.

I licked the two puncture holes in his neck before pulling out and slamming back into him. With the fast pace, my lover could do nothing else but hold on. His moans echoed through the room. I loved the smell of his sweat and arousal combining. His heart slammed rapidly against his chest. I slowed slightly, not wanting him to pass out.

I reached between us and grasped his cock into a tight grip. I pumped him in time with my thrusts. He cried out, coating my hand with his cum. I lasted only a few more seconds before I exploded. I stayed in that position for a few moments before gently placing Kaiba on the mattress. His heavy breathing was the only noise in the room. I slid my hands down his legs, straightening them until he was comfortably on his back.

Kaiba glanced up at me. His eyes glistened in the dark room. He ran his fingers down my cheek. No words were needed. I placed a gentle kiss on his wrist before turning it to the side. I sank my teeth into it and drank more of his delicious blood. He sighed and closed his eyes. I knew he must be exhausted from being sick the day before. Even though he didn't smell of sickness anymore, I could still taste it in his blood. I licked his wrist and eased it back down on the mattress.

I moved my body so I was lying on my side with Kaiba's body pressed beside me. I glided my fingers up and down his side. I felt satisfied.

I would have drifted off to sleep if it wasn't for the sudden change in the environment. My eyes snapped opened and I growled. I threw the blanket over my tired lover, not caring about my own nudity. The room shifted much like it did when I faded through the room. I sat up and stared at the space, watching as a dark figure melted into the room, dripping from the ceiling. His body slowly formed until my master stood in front of me. I flipped over Kaiba and stood protectively in front of him. There was no way my master was getting my lover. "I see you finally got a toy my darling pet."

"Leave now."

"That's no way to speak to your master."

I growled as my eyes began to glow. "You're no master of mine." Kaiba shifted behind me, but I moved again until I was in-between the two of them. I sensed curiosity mixing with my lover's essence, but I knew not to underestimate my master. This man was too dangerous.

"That's a shame. I never thought you would be this ungrateful for what I did for you. I saved you from your father."

"You may have, but you put me into a worse situation."

My master growled and advanced towards me. I moved slightly, determined to protect Kaiba. When he got within arms reach, I brought my hand up to grab him, but instantly recoiled from the burning pain. My master shrieked and put his hands over his face. He quickly dove out of the balcony door and flew away. I rubbed the burn that was on my hand and glanced back at Kaiba. He threw the glass to the side and grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered. I whined at the pain that slowly faded. I didn't know what to feel about Kaiba having a glass of holy water within reach of his bed. I didn't know if he had it there for our protection or to use it on me. I knew I had regular water near him the night before.

He continued to rub my hand until the burn was fully healed. "I didn't mean to get any on you."

"Were you going to use that on me when you were finished playing with me?"

"Of course not. I figured that I would need protection from others like you. If you were the only vampire than you wouldn't have to put your scent on me." Kaiba moved to the side and pulled on my hand until I sat back down on the mattress. "How long will that keep him away?"

"Maybe the rest of the night. I'm not sure. If I'm healed already, he might be as well. Do you have anymore?"

Kaiba shook his head and I swore under my breath. That asshole would defiantly come back, and I refused to let him touch my lover. I leaned over Kaiba to grab the clothes off the floor. "We need weapons. If he comes back tonight, I need to be able to protect you."

Kaiba quickly got dressed and started towards the door. "We protect each other. I don't want you getting hurt at the cost of protecting me."

I sighed. "Fine." We moved down the long hallway and to the first floor. Kaiba stopped suddenly and changed his direction from the kitchen to the dining room. He pulled open a drawer and reached in for the silver knives.

"Do these work?"

I blinked, never really thinking about all the lures for vampires. I knew sun burns and just then holy water burns. I rolled back my sleeves and held out my arm. "Try it."

"I don't want to hurt you. A simple yes or no will do."

"I don't know. He didn't teach me anything. Most of the things I learned were from trial and error."

Kaiba frowned before placing the blade into my skin. I hissed and yanked my arm away. The blood boiled where I was cut. He instantly grabbed my arm and placed pressure over the wound with his bare hand. I whimpered. That hurt nearly as bad as the holy water. The wound slowly started to heal and become nothing more but a dream. My lover glanced at it before letting my arm go. "It works," I whispered, finally finding my voice.

"Let's not do that again." He carried the knives into the kitchen and set them down on the counter. He reached to the top shelf of the cabinet closest to the door and pulled down a large pitcher. I stared at him, confused at what he was doing. He filled the pitcher with water before placing it on the counter.

"Kaiba," I began to say but stopped when he held a finger up. He whispered something in a different language with his hands over the water.

Once he was finished he glanced back at me. "This doesn't reach Yugi's ears."

Suddenly everything came into place. "You remember! You're a priest. That water. Where did you get it?"

"It was the water you brought up. I said the prayer right before tossing it at him. I didn't even know if it would work. I remembered that prayer while I was sleeping through my sickness."

I walked over and looked at the water, but he pulled it quickly away. "No," he said firmly as if talking to a dog.

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking. You're not testing this. You saw first hand that it worked."

"I'm still in denial that you could do that."

He grunted and started over towards the table. He placed everything on a tray and carried it up to his bedroom. I followed closely behind him, not sure if my master would try again that night or wait until the next. "I would give my security silver bullets, but I doubt they'll be able to see him coming," Kaiba said, putting everything down on the desk. He took a few knives and placed a couple on the bedside table and one under his pillow. "I need rest other wise I'd be sleeping through all my meetings tomorrow."

I smiled and sat down beside him. "I'll protect you while you sleep."

"Wake me if he comes back."

I nodded, not wanting to voice that promise. If I could kill my master without waking him, I would. "I make no promises," I whispered, watching his body slowly relaxing.

Just when he was about to fall asleep, his body stiffened and his eyes shot open. "And don't stick your head in that water."

I chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I can promise you that."

He seemed satisfied with that answer and fell back to sleep. I watched him for a few minutes before moving until I sat on the other side of the bed and against the headrest. I found myself content watching him sleep for several hours. I wanted to know how he knew the incantation to bless the water, but I figured just admitting that he knew was too much for him. Once the sun started to rise, I sighed in relief. My master would not be returning that night. I moved away from the bed and back into the bathtub. Luckily Kaiba had a separate shower that he could use. He didn't want to risk Mokuba becoming suspicious with his brother using a different bathroom to shower. I closed my eyes and allowed my body to relax. I needed all my strength for the next night. I knew for a fact that the bastard would be returning.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I hope you liked this chapter. The next one should be uploaded soon. Thank you for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your kind reviews. I know this isn't a very long chapter, but I wanted to get it uploaded anyway.

Warnings: attempted rape (it doesn't get far) if you have a problem with this please don't read this chapter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

My rest was only disturbed once by Kaiba showering. The smoky air moistened everything in the room especially the tub. I heard him silently apologize, but I couldn't tell if it was real or fantasy. Kaiba didn't strike me as the one to apologize for waking someone. I closed my eyes again and slept the remainder of the day. I didn't fear my lover's safety while the sun was up.

As dusk approached, I felt my body slowly waking. I felt more drained than normal. I groaned and pushed my body out of the tub. I couldn't explain why I felt horrible. I moved away from the tub and staggered until I opened the door. The sudden noise caused Kaiba to look up from his laptop. He quickly got out of bed and grabbed my arms to steady me. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm feeling drained."

"Did you put your hand in that water?"

I chuckled and walked with him over to the bed. "No." My body felt heavier than normal. I slammed on the bed, not caring about Kaiba's disgusted grunt or the pillows that fell off the bed. He leaned over me and grabbed the laptop.

"We need more defenses if you can't fight. This might be something that vampire is doing."

I sighed, not caring about anything at that moment. "I can still fight," I mumbled through the mattress. I had no desire to let him fight without me. If my master had the same abilities as me, then I knew he wasn't someone to underestimate. A normal human wouldn't stand a chance.

I felt Kaiba sit down next to me. I rolled over and looked at him. "You look like shit. I highly doubt you can fight. Stop being stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn. You just underestimate my new strength. I'll be ready when he comes." Kaiba sighed and grabbed his laptop and flipped it open again. He started typing, going from paying attention to me to ignoring me. I watched him a few minutes before deciding it would be good to get a few moments of sleep. I kept my senses on alert so when my master showed up, I would instantly know instead of Kaiba stubbornly fighting him without waking me.

Kaiba shifted again on the bed, and I opened my eyes meeting his. He jerked back suddenly. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Slightly. I could still sense people around me." I sat up and ran my fingers along his cheek. "You look worried."

He rolled his eyes. "Not worried. I'm concerned. You haven't been this way until after I cut you with silver."

I moved until I lied on top of him, placing the laptop on the floor. "Stop acting like that. It's not like you to hold onto regret. I'm fine, just a little tired." I kissed him deeply, rubbing my body against his. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned.

He reached up and placed his hand on my shoulder. "We shouldn't," he said through breathes. "I don't want him walking in on as like this."

"Too late," a voice echoed through the room. I turned in time to see a glimpse of my master. He grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the wall. I tried to move but my tired body refused to cooperate. He grabbed my hands and slammed something into them, pinning me to the wall. I screamed from the burning pain. My blood and skin felt like they were melting. I knew at that moment that he pierced me with silver.

I managed to calm the pain enough to half focus on the room. He was licking his burnt hands and walking over towards Kaiba. My lover didn't seem scared. I tried to move my hands but the pain was excruciating. My master approached Kaiba cautiously as if he knew Kaiba had something up his sleeves. I glanced to the side, noting that the pitcher of water was missing.

I calmed my breath, trying not to draw attention to the fact that Kaiba had holy water near him. "Hey fucker," I grunted through my clenched teeth. "Is that all you got!" My master glanced back at me, but didn't turn his attention away from Kaiba. I cursed silently before trying again. "Too much of a coward to take me on face to face."

He growled and turned fully towards me. "I don't need my full powers to defeat a miserable mistake like you." Kaiba took that opportunity and lifted the pitcher off the ground.

He tossed it at my master. The older vampire screeched in pain when the first part of the water touched his skin. He managed to move out of the way, the rest of the water missing him. I cursed and continued to pull my hands away from the wall, but the pain was causing my senses to overload. I didn't want to black out. My master growled and launched himself at Kaiba. I quickly tried to free myself seeing that Kaiba wasn't able to move fast enough away. I knew he didn't have enough strength to fight off a superhuman vampire.

"You fucking prick," I screamed, ignoring the skin that was slowly repair itself. He pinned Kaiba to the bed, digging his claws into his wrists. I could smell my lover's blood. It infuriated me. No one should be that close to him. No one should be touching him. I put my feet against the wall and pushed myself away. The knives ripped my hands apart, but the burning stopped. I hissed from the pain and growled at the image in front of me.

My master had Kaiba's clothes torn off his body. I knew exactly what he was doing and refused to let him hurt my lover. I glanced down at my bleeding hands, making sure I could still move them. It took only a few seconds for me to think about what to do.

I launched myself off the floor and pushed him off Kaiba. I placed my hand on Kaiba's naked chest and looked down at him. He trembled from the cold and slight fear that I could smell coming from him. I pulled the blankets up and placed them over Kaiba. My master rose from where I pushed him. I stood beside the bed. "Don't touch him," I growled feeling my temper rising.

He stood up and glanced at me. "Now I'll kill you."

"I'd love to see you try." We stared at each other for a few minutes before he jumped at me with his clawed fingers out. I moved slightly to the left and grabbed him by the shoulders before tossing him against the wall. My claws grew. I knew how to fight originally and the strength I gained when I transformed into a vampire only benefited me.

My master seemed to recover quicker than the first time. He launched at me again. Much of the fight became a blur to me. I knew we punched and scratched each other while we rolled about the room. In fact, the next thing I remembered was Kaiba stabbing him through the chest when he stood directly beside the bed with his foot against my chest. It must have missed him because he didn't die, but it came close enough to secure him. He vanished in a blink of an eye.

I sat up and slouched against the bed, hissing at the pain radiating through my body. Kaiba knelt in front of me, placing his hand against my cheek. "Your wounds are healing quickly. Let me see your hands."

I held out my hands. They were still a little sore, but there was nothing left of the wounds. I flexed my fingers, making sure they were still working probably. Kaiba placed his fingers against my palms. He stared as if amazed that the wounds were healed already.

"We might need to hide Mokuba," he mumbled. "I don't trust the security of this house when it comes to protecting him from vampires."

I agreed, easing my hands away from him. The blood I lost was starting to affect my senses. I didn't want to drink from him immediately after my master tried to rape him. "Mokuba could stay with Yugi. I know you trust him. I would suggest him immediately going there so his scent isn't fresh here."

I groaned, pulling myself up on the bed. Kaiba sat beside me. "Are you weak? Do you need blood?"

"Of course he would offer," I thought still trying to ignore the cravings. "Whatever happened to him seemed to be the last thing on his mind." I sighed and leaned against him. "What about you?"

He frowned and offered his wrist. "He didn't get far. You need more strength."

I shook my head and took his wrist into my hand, rubbing my thumb over the veins there. "I'll sleep it off. I don't want you getting too weak."

"I'll let you know if it comes to that. Now, drink." I closed my eyes before sinking my teeth into his wrist. The delicious blood flowed warmly into my mouth. I drank quickly and hungrily. Once I started tasting his blood, I noticed that my craving was worst than what I originally thought.

I finished drinking once my vision cleared. Kaiba leaned fully against me. I could tell that the dramatic event and loosing his blood was making him tired. I moved slightly and eased him into the bed. He closed his eyes and didn't fight as I slid a new pair of boxers on him. I tucked him into bed, choosing to stay as long as possible. I didn't want to leave him alone, not after what my master tried to do.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thank you for reading please review. I should have the next chapter uploaded before the end of the weekend.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you again for your kind reviews. We are nearing the end. There is just one more chapter left.

Warnings: Mentions of rape, nothing graphic, and Violence

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Five

I didn't hear or see my master for several days after Kaiba tried to kill him. I did manage to convince Kaiba to send Mokuba to Yugi's under the false pretense of Kaiba leaving for a few weeks. I didn't want to risk Mokuba's safety by mentioning my name. Even though Yugi and I were close before I became a vampire, Yugi became scared of me and refused to see me. I knew deep down that Yugi wouldn't risk Mokuba's life even if he hated me, but I couldn't bring myself to risk it.

Currently I sat next to a sleeping Kaiba. Even though he didn't show it, I knew he feared Mokuba's safety and wanted him back in the mansion or close to him. I glanced out at the night. "How long is too long?" I thought. I didn't want to keep Mokuba and Kaiba separated, but if he came back I knew my master would use him against us. I gently moved off the bed and over towards the balcony. I wanted to hunt my master, but I didn't want to leave Kaiba.

I opened the door and stepped outside into the cold night. The wind whirled around my body. It felt like small fingers tickling my skin. I leaned over the balcony and stared at the garden below. Winter was coming. I could smell it. I glanced up at the moon, feeling lonely for the first time since Kaiba and I got together. I understood that his life was in the light and mine was in the dark. Now, I knew why every vampire movie always ended with the human lover becoming a vampire.

I sighed and moved back inside. I hoped that I never had to change Kaiba. I didn't want him to have a life like this. Plus, it would ruin his company if he could only meet with people after the sun went down. I slid back under the covers and wrapped my arms around him. He only grunted in his sleep, not waking the slightest. The night seemed never-ending and lonely.

The sun crept over the horizon. At first I didn't want to move. I wanted to wait to the very last second, thinking that Kaiba would wake to wish me goodnight. I sighed in defeat, walking into the bathroom as my time expired. I climbed into the bathtub turned bed. It was only a few days ago that Kaiba put several pillows and blankets into the tub for me.

I settled myself into the blankets, closing my eyes. I knew in a couple hours like clockwork Kaiba would be coming in to take a shower. He tried every morning not to wake me, but with my sensitive senses, I woke every time. I woke like always just as Kaiba entered the next morning. He walked over to me and knelt beside me. "I'll be home early. Two of my appointments canceled. I know you can't eat or drink anything, but is there anything you want me to get you? A portable game system?"

"It doesn't matter," I yawned and buried my head under the covers. I heard him chuckle and move away from me. My body felt more relaxed with the morning sun. I knew that I could relax and finally fall asleep. I slept soundlessly through the day until the infamous sunset.

I stretched and pulled the blankets off my head. The first thing I noticed was the lack of sound. I usually could hear Kaiba typing on his laptop. I walked out of the bathroom and into the dark bedroom. I took a deep breath, breathing in the scents of the room. Kaiba didn't come home. I frowned. He said he would be home early. Fear spiked through my system. Maybe my master had ways of getting Kaiba during the day.

I growled and shifted myself through the doorway leading to the balcony. I moved quickly through the busy city, half flying across the rooftops. I didn't care who saw me. I jumped onto the building directly beside Kaiba Corp. before launching myself up to Kaiba's window. The office was dark, but I could see a figure sitting behind the desk. I took a quick look around the room before fading into the office. I heard a mumbled noise before the lights flashed on, blinding me for a moment. My master moved directly behind Kaiba, running his fingers along his shoulders. My lover was tied and gagged to the chair, wearing nothing by a pair of boxers. I bared my teeth and growled, "Release him."

"Why should I? Is your smell damaged or did you not notice yet?"

My narrowed eyes widened as I finally noticed the scent of sweat and sex in the room. I lunged at him, but he slammed me into the nearest wall. I struggled to move, but he pressed his entire body against me, pinning me face first into the wall. My body shivered as he licked my neck. "He was not as good as you, but I'm willing to give him another chance." I tried moving again, but he kneed me in the back. He used that opportunity to tie my arms behind my back and slammed my knees onto the floor.

"Leave him alone," I growled, knowing that warning wouldn't faze him. My wrists stung but not nearly as badly as silver burned.

My master knelt beside me. "Don't worry little vampire. There are only small traces of silver in those chains. Your wrists won't fall off too soon."

I twisted my body until my head hit the bottom of his chin. He growled and pushed me onto my back. I only had a second to adjust before he placed his foot on my chest. The pressure was intense and I felt my arms digging into my back. He glanced at me until I finally stopped struggling. "What do you want?"

He tilted his head. "Don't you know the first thing about vampire etiquette?"

"No, some asshole changed me and left me for dead."

He slammed his foot into my chest. I could feel my ribs cracking. "Let me give you a few lessons. Rule number one; never try to kill your master or have someone affiliated with you try to kill your master. Rule number two; you are never to claim someone with that immaculate scent for yourself. You are to share him."

"Never! I will not let you have him."

"You're a bit too late for that, but I must admit that you've done something to him. No matter what I did or how I tried to blend my scent to him, I could never get yours off."

I growled, feeling anger, depression and guilt all at once. I never wanted Kaiba to go through what I went through. How many times did my master hurt him? I lifted my body off my arms long enough to dislodge his foot for a second. I wrapped my leg around his other one, causing him to loose balance. He recovered quickly and grabbed something off the desk.

I gasped and pulled at the chains, trying to loosen them enough to free my hands. I heard a muffled grunt and looked up just as my master smashed through the glass. Kaiba's shirt was quickly wetting with his blood and something stuck out from it. "Kaiba!" I pulled my arms apart and slipped the chains off my wrists. Time slowed as I approached my lover even though I was untying him quickly. I laid him on the ground, pulling the sharp object out of his chest. I placed my hand over the wound, feeling the rapid heartbeat and breathing.

Blood trickled out of his mouth as he gasped for air. I knew there was nothing I could do to save his life. He must have known that as well. "Tell," he started, but a cough interrupted him. My tears mixed with his blood as he struggled to get his last words out. "Tell Mokie that I will always love him and I've always loved you."

I nodded, not able to get my voice to work. His heart was slowing. My lover didn't have much time left. I thought of letting him go so he could rest in peace, but Mokuba wasn't eighteen yet. What would happen to him? I thought of changing Kaiba into a vampire, but it was a terrible life to live. I didn't want him to leave me but I also didn't want him to be miserable for all eternity.

Everything clashed together and I found my body moving on its own. I didn't know why I did what I did. To this day, I regret it even though Kaiba tells me he's glad I did. I remember very little of the next part. The last thing I recall is biting my wrist and pressing it to Kaiba's wound. Everything was a blur. I knew my lover must have suffered. I knew the transformation was difficult and painful. The wound closed and the blood stopped, but Kaiba was never the same.

After he opened his eyes for the first time as a vampire, he smiled at me. I felt like a murderer and he was smiling. He sat up and placed his hand over my chest. I couldn't look at him. I knew his eyes would glow golden for awhile before turning back to his gorgeous blues. He ran his fingers through my hair and forced me to look at him. "Why did you do this?"

I shook my head, unable to find my voice. I knew that I didn't do it selfishly for a companion. "For Mokuba," I whispered, finally finding my voice. "He has no one else."

"So you didn't do this for yourself."

"No, I ruined your life. I couldn't ruin Mokuba's as well. He would go into the system, maybe get adopted again by someone cruel that would ruin this company you worked so hard to create."

Kaiba frowned and I turned my head away from him. Of course he had planned for something happening to him. "Roland would become Mokuba's legal guardian, but I wouldn't want him running this company like I did at such a young age. Don't feel guilty. I'm glad you did this."

I whined and pulled away. The guilt I was feeling caused me not to listen to him. "You don't understand how much I ruined your life. You won't be able to meet with anyone. You'll start to crave blood. Actually you probably have started already. You'll have to be careful around Mokuba. His young blood might lure you. And, I failed to protect you. He raped you and I couldn't do anything to stop him."

Kaiba moved closer to me. "There was nothing you could have done about that. He exaggerated. He only took me once."

"I know it was painful. It was excruciating when he did it to me."

"I got through it. We'll get through this together."

I sighed and looked down at the blood on the floor. I knew he was hiding his feelings, but I couldn't push him if he wasn't willing to talk. "Someone will think you killed someone with all that blood on the floor."

"We'll clean this up and think about getting Mokuba soon. You learned how to control your cravings. You can teach me."

I sighed and turned my gaze back to him. His eyes were blue again. "Let's clean this up first, and then I'll take you out tomorrow. We don't have enough time before sunrise to teach you everything tonight."

"That strange pull to find someplace dark. Is that how you can tell the sun is rising soon?"

"Yeah. It'll turn into this anxiety feeling when it gets closer. I got up and started to take the tape and rope off the chair. Kaiba walked out of the room and returned a moment later, wheeling a bucket of water and a mop. Together we managed to clean everything up before the sun began to creep over the horizon.

Kaiba placed two notes on his secretary's desk informing her that something broke the window again and that he won't be in for a few days. He moved over to me and glanced down at the street. "How do you float?"

"Actually I'm not sure how to teach you anything because it seemed to come on naturally after awhile. All I do is jump out into the air as if I'm doing a long jump. If I don't see a place to touch down, I just stretch my legs behind me and I can fly from that, but sometimes I have to go back to jumping. It's like I don't have the energy just to fly the whole time. When you want to go back to jumping, just pretend like you're standing up in midair. Landing is hard. I still haven't figured that out. I position my feet like if you want to stop on ice and drag my feet until I stop. I'll hold your hand and guide you only because we don't have long to get back to the mansion."

Kaiba nodded. "But, tomorrow night you will teach me everything you know. I hate not knowing something."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, not sure how he would react to being kissed so soon after what my master did to him. "I promise." I held out my hand. He grasped it tightly. I winced. "We'll start on controlling that newfound strength," I thought. We jumped into midair. I stretched my legs out. Kaiba did as well. I was impressed at how quickly he learned. We made it swiftly back to the mansion. I landed how I usually did, dragging my feet and kicking up parts of the cement from the balcony. Kaiba landed beside me without doing any of that. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Bend your knees," he said. "Like you do when you jump again just don't push your body upward."

I shook my head and pushed him into the room. "Teach me later." The sun was rising quickly. I shut the thick blinds and grabbed the comforter off the bed. I made my way into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

I turned back to him, but was instantly pushed the door. He kissed me viciously. I was confused and worried about what was happening. I knew he must have been tempted by the hormones of vampire and struggled to get control of the situation even though my own body desired it. I hissed as he clawed my body and tore the clothes off me. He had his clothes off within seconds. I could barely keep up with him. He twirled me off the door and pushed me onto the floor. I groaned as my body collided with the cold tiled floor. I glanced up at him and licked my lips. I didn't know what he was planning, but I was more than happy to comply even though my rational mind told me to put a stop to this.

He kicked my legs apart and lied down in between them. We rubbed our erections together. Our moans echoed through the bathroom, making everything more intense. He moved and slammed his erection into me without warning. I groaned as the pain ran through my body. He moved quickly, not giving me the opportunity to adjust. The pain soon faded into pleasure. He thrust strongly and fast much like I did to him our first time. I gasped as he hit my prostate. It didn't take long until I exploded all over myself. I felt his warm essence fill me.

Kaiba instantly pulled out of me quickly and stared down at me. "Oh gods, I'm sorry. I don't know what overcame me. Does it hurt?"

I leaned up and wrapped my arms around him. "It's okay. I had the same instinct when I was first changed. The hormones of a vampire are completely different than humans. I'm more worried about you."

"I'm fine as long as I didn't hurt you."

"It's not bad. It's healing quickly." I reached for the comforter that I dropped and wrapped us up in it. We lied down on the floor, forgetting about our insecurities. I was too tired to even move to the makeshift bed in the tub and Kaiba didn't mind sleeping on the floor. He fell asleep quickly. Even as a vampire he still looked peaceful in his sleep. I fell asleep quickly, feeling more satisfied than I've ever had. We defiantly had to do that again once he was ready.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I'll have the next chapter uploaded tomorrow. Thank you all for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for your kind reviews and sticking with me to the end. I don't have any ideas for my next protect yet, but I'm sure it'll be another Jounouchi and Kaiba story and it won't take long to think of something. It'll probably be a while. I'm extremely busy and tired lately so I don't have much time to write, but hopefully sometime in the spring I should have something. Hopefully, right? Who knows with life. I'm sorry to say that at the rate I'm going I won't have something for Jounouchi's birthday again this year. If I do it might but a very small oneshot. Well keep your eyes open on January 25. I might have something then. Anyway, onward to the last chapter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter Six

The next night came quickly. We showered separately before moving into the night. I could tell that he was more affected by what happened between my master and him than what he usually said. I knew that I had to let him try to work things out on his own, but I wasn't going to let him do it on his own. I remembered all the feelings I went through after my master did that to me. I didn't want him to feel as alone as I did. I was going to give him a few days, but if I still smelt the same guilt and self-disgust, I would interfere. For now, he had his training to distract him and I had my master to keep an eye out for. I didn't expect him to come near me ever again, especially knowing that I would have changed Kaiba or let him die. He tortured me again. I just hoped that he never came back.

I took him for another run of flying and jumping until we reached our training grounds, the place I used to call home. Kaiba taught me how to land easily while I taught him how to merge through surfaces. He was a fast learner like I expected and even figured out easier ways of doing things. The hardest part was calming his cravings for blood. Every person that walked by my old apartment building made him wanted to jump them and drain their blood.

As night became later and my own craving started to get the best of me, I stopped our training and led him up the roof. I don't know how he was going to react to drinking someone's blood. It worried me that he wasn't going to mentally be able to do it. I knew he was strong, but I also knew that after Yugi banished the evil from him, he didn't like to hurt people. "It's difficult when you smell blood of the innocents. Those are the most tempting. They are small children or virgins," I explained crouching down on the side of the roof. "I try to also avoid drug addicts and drunken people. It makes me feel strange when I drink from them." I looked down and spotted a young woman walking hastily through the streets. "Let's start with that woman."

"But."

"Don't worry. I'll teach you how to stop before you kill them. To keep them safe, I usually follow them until they reach their homes. Let's follow her." I moved from rooftop to rooftop with my lover close behind me. Like the rest of the night, we didn't touch each other. The woman climbed the staircase of a nearby apartment complex until she reached her apartment. I stopped directly across the building. "Tell me if anyone else is in her apartment."

Kaiba moved closer to me and closed his eyes. "One other person. She's sleeping and is about the same age as the other woman."

"Very good. We have to do this quickly." I floated over to the apartment and merged into the bedroom of the girl we followed. I snuck up behind her and placed my hand over her mouth. She screamed through my hand and struggled, but I was able to get her under my control.

I looked up and watched Kaiba's eyes turn golden. He was obviously too hungry to control himself or think rationally. I motioned for him to come closer while I tilted the woman's head. Kaiba's fangs extended as he dug them into her vein in her neck. He sucked deeply. The woman grew weak in my arms. I let her slip down to the ground. Kaiba followed her. I allowed him to drink for a few more seconds before I pulled on his hand. He let go and looked at me with his blue eyes. I was glad to see he was finally starting to regain his control. I moved his hand over to her chest. "Do you feel that? If the person's heart beats like that you need to stop."

Kaiba nodded and gently picked the woman up. He licked the small wounds on her neck before tucking her into bed. He brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face before placing his hand over her heart. I knew at that moment that this would work. I wouldn't have to protect anyone from him. We would be able to get Mokuba earlier than I expected. "Are you going to eat?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I smiled and walked over to the other bedroom, loving that Kaiba worried about me. It felt wonderful having someone caring for you. The woman only made a small noise before I started drinking. Once satisfied, I turned to face Kaiba standing in the doorway. "Do you think it's safe to bring Mokuba home?" I could smell the worry still on him and much more. He needed his younger brother. The two of them were obviously much closer than I expected. I should have known that. They were the only members left in their family. Their bond was probably strong, and they didn't hide anything from anyone. That made sense. That explained why Mokuba never left his side even when he was doing horrible things.

I thought for a few minutes. I knew how much he wanted to have Mokuba close and I could only deny him for so long. I nodded. "I should be able to protect him from you if needed." Kaiba frowned and I felt guilty for phrasing it like that. "I don't think I would need to though. I don't believe you'd ever harm your brother or any other human for that matter. Would you like to get him tonight?"

"I would need to explain things to him."

"Okay. We may have some trouble with Yugi, but hopefully Mokuba would choose you instead of listening to Yugi."

"Why would Yugi prevent me from getting my brother back?"

"He's afraid of me and will probably know you are a vampire right away like he did with me."

Kaiba sighed and moved out of the apartment. "Then we need to hurry. There isn't much more time until sunrise. I want Mokuba back tonight."

I smiled and followed him through the night, loving this side of Kaiba that I barely got to see. I can't lie, though, and say that I feared Mokuba's reaction to Kaiba. I don't know what it would do to Kaiba's heart if he got abandoned like I did. I knew he was strong but this was the closest person in his life.

When we arrived at Yugi's house, I landed on the rooftop next door. Kaiba followed and glanced down at the second floor. The game shop was closed and there were lights on the living room and kitchen. "I'll stay here unless you need help. The less he sees me the better."

"You shouldn't have to hide from your best friend."

"He's afraid of me. I don't blame him. When I first showed up after being changed, I didn't have much control. Even though I've only been a vampire for a year, I have more control now, but I don't want to scare him again. Try to act normal."

Kaiba sighed and jumped off the roof. He landed at the back entrance and rang the doorbell. It took a few minutes before Yugi answered the door. "Kaiba, I didn't know you'd be returning today."

"I didn't know either. I managed to get everything settled faster than I expected. I came to get Mokuba. I'm grateful that you were able to watch him."

"Nii-sama!" I heard Mokuba shout from the top of the stairs. I narrowed my eyes and watched Yugi closely. He was able to sense my change faster than Kaiba's. Just as Mokuba was about to run out the door, Yugi placed his hand on the door, stopping him.

"You haven't seen Jounouchi lately, have you?"

Mokuba looked concerned and confused. I crouched lower, trying to hide myself in the shadows. "Why on Earth would you think I have seen that useless mutt? I just got back in town and wanted to pick Mokuba up." I stiffened to that. I knew he was only trying to convince Yugi that he was the same Kaiba, but it still hurt for him to address me as that. I whined slightly and continued to convince myself that my lover didn't see me like that anymore. I bit my lip and got my emotions under control. We could always talk about this later once he had Mokuba safely home.

Yugi stood firmly in front of the raven haired teen. I could tell right away that Yugi wasn't going to let Mokuba go with Kaiba. "Yugi?" I heard Mokuba say.

"You sense like Jounouchi. Did he change you?"

"What if he did? Are you going to keep my brother against his will?"

"If it means keeping him safe and human, I will. I knew something like this would happen, but I never expected Jounouchi to go after you."

"Who said it was against my will?"

"So you're telling me that he asked you to become a vampire and you agreed. I knew you were out of your mind before but this..." I jumped off the rooftop and hissed at Yugi, causing him to stop his sentence. I would not have him insult my lover nor jeopardize that chances of getting Mokuba to choose Kaiba.

"There was no choice. Kaiba would be dead now if I did nothing."

"And, who would have been the cause of that?"

I fell silent. Even though I tried to think differently, that fact would always haunt me. I was the first to notice his scent. I brought my master's attention to him. No matter how many times I thought about the situation, I couldn't find any other solution. I was the cause of this entire event.

"He saved me," Kaiba spoke. "If it wasn't for him putting his scent on me, I would have been some other vampire's slave. Who knows what would have happen if that was a result. He hasn't hurt me and felt remorseful about the pain he caused me at first. Everything he did was for my protection. Jounouchi and I are in control, and we'll never hurt Mokuba. I think you need to let him decide."

Yugi glanced back at Mokuba. He moved to the side, and the teen launched himself at Kaiba, not thinking much about it. My lover wrapped his arms around him and jumped back on the rooftop without saying anything. I knew he was rushing home with his precious brother. He missed him and wanted him back in the mansion for a few days now. I could give him the time he needed to spend with Mokuba alone. He was already fed and probably tired. He wouldn't hurt Mokuba like I thought. I turned back to Yugi. "Thank you and I'm sorry."

"No, I should be the one apologizing. You didn't choose to be a vampire and I pushed you away too quickly."

"It's okay. I wasn't in total control at the time. I'll keep both of them safe."

"And yourself?"

I laughed. "I'll protect myself as well. Are we friends again?"

"Yes. Come see me again soon. I want to hear about how you and Kaiba got together."

I blushed and laughed. Of course he would have remembered my crush on Kaiba from high school. "That's a long story." I glanced up at the sky. "I'll have to tell you on another night. I want to make sure he's settled in his new lifestyle before I leave him by himself."

"I understand. See you soon, Jounouchi."

I waved goodbye and launched myself into the night. I could already tell that Kaiba was home. He was probably already answering all the questions. I smiled to myself, feeling better. I had Yugi back in my life, and Kaiba clearly didn't blame me for anything that happened. The nights didn't seem lonely anymore and I planned on keeping it that way. Between Kaiba and me, I was sure we could keep everyone we loved safe from my master if he ever showed up again. This was just the beginning of our very long life together. A story that is too long to put into words. We are shadows that live in the darkness and names that exist in the light. Forever together as eternal lovers.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Thank you all for reading. Please review. I hope you liked it.

Angel Dove


End file.
